


Shrinking-Wait what happened again?

by Random_Traveler_EmEm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot-Centric, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memories, Memory Loss, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Past Lives, Rain, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Traveler_EmEm/pseuds/Random_Traveler_EmEm
Summary: Ghost of Wilbur or mostly Ghostbur wandered off again, talking to friend the ghostly figure started to progress unwanted memories.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Shrinking-Wait what happened again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic here honestly or writing one in a long long time heh.
> 
> So enjoy! Sorry for my mistakes

The ghostly figure of a once remembered president, an brother, a friend and mostly a family member was walking around near by forest taking a relaxing walk and of course he wasn't alone! He had his trusty little buddy friend! On a lead with him, smiling ghostbur felt once again calm and relaxed, he should maybe visit someone but they could be sleeping it was almost middle of the night anyway and he didn't wanted to interrupt anyone's sleep and he knew some may not be sleeping but he didn't wanted to be such a bother to them.

Ghostbur looked back at friend who was baah-ing and following him, the ghost couldn't help to truly smile seeing his friend happy, him and the blue sheep where almost inseparable! 

~~Friend did die,explosion~~

Ghostbur shook his head as he sighed softly, looking at friend who was budging his little head in his palms, he smiled softly at friend petting the sheep, how could he live without his blue? Friend was his blue 

~~But they killed friend, friends dead~~

Ghostbur shook his head again this time closing his eyes and trying to remember or trying to forget, the memory washed down his brain. The memory of the nation he build being blown up again by people he trusted, by a person.. He trusted to watch over friend. He remembered his screams, Friend was gone. He did not care.. He did not care about Ghostburs feels, it's Ghostbur who suffers.. What did he do wrong? Friend can't die! But friend did die.. He was lied to by someone he trusted but that someone let his Sheep die. Only to sent a message.. 

Ghostbur didn't even realize it had started to rain as he was beginning to feel quite fuzzy and off, he didn't even notice himself trembling as that memory kept repeating he couldn't forget about it. It was nagging him to serious fear, he did not wanted to lose Friend again, it was his only happiness so far besides someone else. The ghostly figure felt himself slowly melt as the rain continued to pour. Friend was trying their best to nudge the ghost to start moving but that didn't help the ghost felt the pain and small shizzles escaped.he was melting slowly he was zoned out as he continued to tremble, tears appearing in his eyes, he even began to shrink a bit. Could it be from the event what was happening or because of the rain? Who knows, the ghost was shrinking smaller and smaller it stopped shrinking when it had ended up passing out from either pain or something else. 

Friend noticed Ghostbur shrinking a bit as the blue sleep continued to try to move the boy but nothing worked when the rain started to get less heavy, the sheep baahed seeing the ghost let go of the lead and drop down on his knees before on the ground,but friend noticed something off about the ghost it wasn't big anymore it was a bit smaller. 

The sheep nudged gently at the smaller ghost and used its teeth to try to lift if up can't say it wasn't difficult. It was really difficult but the sheep then had an idea, lifting the boy up with its teeth by the sweater, the sheep placed him on their comfy Fluffy back and then friend started to walk again. Where was it off to? Who knows the sheep kept walking after a few hours, Ghostbur began to grow again back into his size. The weight didn't bother the blue sheep as it continued to walk. 

Ghostbur soon woke up as he looked around confused "Hey, friend what happened? Where are we exactly?" He asked only getting a baa from the sheep who kept walking, seemingly they where walking towards Technoblades house which was exciting he could see Techno! But, what happened? He did not remember being or falling asleep on top of friend, all he did remember was leading Friend on a leash for a walk. 


End file.
